


Chapter 53b

by Mcru



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Book 2: The Dream Thieves, Chapter 53b, Other, Puddle of Mudd, SHE HATES ME, Song Inspired, before chapter 55
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25132147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcru/pseuds/Mcru
Summary: This scene is when Adam wakes up at 300 Fox Way.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16
Collections: TRC Fic Drabbles With Friends!





	Chapter 53b

**Author's Note:**

> Song: She Hates Me (Puddle of Mudd)

Adam opened his eyes, swung his legs over the sofa, walked into the kitchen, and slammed four pomegranate juices and three cups of some horrible healing teas Blue’s mother made for him.  
He thought, _God she needs to work on those._ But to her he said, “Uh, thank you. I’ll be goin now.”, and headed to his tricolored ride home. 

Adam sat slumped in the sun baked car. It was as hot as his mouth felt. This taste. Ugh. This feeling. He needed to be rid of it. Vaguely, he wondered how much time he had lost on the couch at 300 Fox Way.

He was always in short supply of something: time, money, food. But not anger.

Never anger.

Adam still felt the argument with Blue weighing on his shoulders, and in his chest. 

_Not him._

How many times will it be “not him”. 

Now that he had been aligned with the ley line, what had Maura called it? ‘ _Balancing his insides with his outsides_.’ He was so done.

Done with it being “not him”. He knew, KNEW it was never gonna be him. Hadn’t he known?

He started the car and tore down the dusty roads of Henrietta, driving past what looked like a crowd cruelly laughing at him gathered outside Morton’s Sports Bar. He pulled in the parking lot of St. Agnes and stalked up the stairs of his apartment, arms full with the rubber plant, checked vest and his garment bag. 

He hastily hung up the garment bag and vest, dropped the rubber plant on the floor next to his mattress and tossed his keys on the dented cardboard box he used as a nightstand, disturbing the maps on top. He retrieved his Fruit Loop box of possessions from next to the bed.

How pathetic, everything he holds dear inside this old cereal box. 

All at once it was too much to bear. He dumped the box on his mattress causing the contents to explode around his tiny room. His police car Transformer taking the brunt of the assault and sliding off the bed, landing in a half-car-half-robot heap on its side. Just for good measure, the Sponge Bob bouncy ball rolled off the bed and bounced off its back rolling across the floor towards the bathroom. Adam sifted through the old graded papers with notes from his teachers, a small stack of pictures he had taken from his mom’s personal collection when he was younger, and finally came across what he was looking for: Blue Sarget’s name and number written on a tissue from that first night outside Nino’s.

He didn’t even have a plan; anger and longing warred inside him.

_Its not gonna be you._

He sifted some more and grabbed the scuffed, mostly empty Bic lighter he had rescued from the parking lot outside Boyd’s. Without hesitation, he slammed his thumb on the sparkwheel and watched as the black seeped up and ate away the tissue. It looked almost like an inky black oil slick covering and engulfing it.

As the glowing red embers started to curl in on the tissue, the smoke formed a long slender trunk up, and then split off and branched out like tree limbs.   
_I’m coming_ Adam thought as he crossed the room, threw the smoldering tissue in the bathroom sink, soaking it before grabbing his keys and heading back out to Cabeswater. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
